The Last First Kiss
by arthursmolly
Summary: Another take on Molly and Arthur's first kiss, from Arthur's point of view.


A/N: Yes, yet another ficlet from me...this one is sort of inspired by the movie 'Hitch', but it just came to me and I'm happy with it. Anywho, you know the drill, R&R!

Arthur Weasley sighed as he stared at the ceiling of the fifth year's boy's dormitory, hands behind his head. He was thinking about his best friend, Molly Prewett, who was no doubt still in the common room working on the homework they had been assigned that afternoon, instead of in her own dormitory, trying to sleep. He knew he was developing feelings for her, after all, she _was_ the prettiest girl in their year, and her list of previous boyfriends proved it. He was frustrated, knowing that she would probably never look at him the way he looked at her; they had been friends for far too long. He had been taken with her since day one when they had met on the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of their first year, and he wanted her to be his more than anything in the world. He would treat her the way any woman should be treated, and he would always put her needs above his own. He rubbed his face, exhaled hard and rolled over at the thought of being hers, but he knew he had to get to sleep as he had a Quidditch match the next day, but something inside of him told him that he wouldn't rest properly until he knew if she felt the same way about him as he felt about her. He scrambled out of bed, pulled on his dressing robe and crept down the staircase towards the common room. After a quick glance about the room, he spotted her working at a table close to the fire, and he swallowed thickly as he gathered his courage, making his way towards her.

Molly sensed someone come up behind her and she turned around, a smile crossing her face when she realized that it was Arthur.

"Hello, Arthur, I thought you went up to bed."

"I did, Molly, but I've been thinking," he replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets and staring at the floor.

"About what?" She asked, tugging on his sleeve to get him to sit down.

"Well, Molly, I…" he paused for a moment, as he sat down next to her and took one of her hands in his. "I, well, you see, I've been thinking quite a bit about you lately."

Molly tilted her head quizzically and he felt his heart speed up as he thought about how cute she looked. "Molly, I've fallen for you," he said simply, squeezing her hand gently.

"As in that you want to take me out? On a date?"

Arthur nodded, "That is if you would allow me to, Molly." She remained silent and Arthur released her hand, bowing his head, preparing himself for her rejection. "If you don't feel the same, I understand, Mol. It was a long shot anyway." Arthur said, moving to stand up.

"Arthur, wait." Molly replied, catching his hand as he turned to leave.

"What?" He hung his head, feeling his ears and cheeks become warm.

"I'll date you," Molly began, causing Arthur to raise his head and perk up a bit at her words. "I'm falling for you as well."

"Really?"

'Oh Merlin' he thought, sweeping her into his arms and twirling her around. "You mean it Mol?"

"I do. I was wondering if you'd come around or if I would have to get you to come to your senses."

Arthur supplied her with a large grin across his features, which caused her to blush slightly, and return his smile with a radiant beam of her own. She tugged him a bit closer to her as he put her back down.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, would be an opportune time for you to kiss me, were you so inclined." Molly commented, averting her eyes from his gaze for a moment.

"Really? You'd let me kiss you before we even have a date?"

Molly nodded, turning away slightly. Arthur smiled as he had never seen the uncertain side of her before, and he reached out to tilt her face toward his, so he could look her in the eyes. He leaned towards her, stopping just shy of her lips, wanting her to come the rest of the way. Molly started to come closer a couple of times, but backed off just before making contact. He smiled reassuringly, and patiently waited. He had waited five years for a kiss from this wonderful woman, and he could wait a few more moments. After a few minutes, she rested a hand on his cheek, and his heart soared as her lips connected with his. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, picking her up and holding her close to his chest as her arms found their way around his neck as he continued to kiss her.

"Arthur," Molly whispered, pulling away slightly after several moments of sharing kisses, and rested her head on against her upper arm as she couldn't rest against his shoulder, her arm being in the way.

"Hmm?"

"Good luck tomorrow."

"Thank you, Molly. You'll be watching, yeah?"

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Arthur kissed her again, smiling happily. "What would you say to the offer of you getting to pick where and when we have our first date?"

"I'd say that our first date is here, tomorrow after the match."

"I'll be here."

"I know you will. You should probably go back to bed so you can play your best."

"I'll play my best now that I've got you," he replied, setting her down and resting a cheek against her hair.

"Go on to bed, you. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." Molly said, kissing him sweetly.

"Good night, Mol. Sweet dreams."

"Good night Arthur."

Arthur gave her another kiss before he headed back to his dormitory, feeling happier than he'd been in a long time and he made a promise to himself that he would protect Molly with his life. He would also make sure that he didn't do anything to mess up their relationship, as he felt that he had just given Molly her last first kiss.


End file.
